In the area of machine tools, particularly in metal turning, there has long been a need for a machine providing high speed production of long thin shaft-like parts on which most of the turning work is on each end of the part, simultaneously, to provide good axial location repeatability of the turned forms and having positive cutting tool penetration rates. At the same time, of course, it is a consideration as always to provide a machine tool of the class described which is relatively simple in construction, positive in actuation, and capable of having wide range special cycle characteristics which in this case is achieved by simply changing or adjusting cams.